


An Angel, A Devil, and The Cub In Between

by erenskies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2Yeon are married, Angel!Jihyo, Chaeyoung is 2Yeon's child, Devil!Momo, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Good Omens, Mina is their neighbor, angel and devil au, just chaos as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskies/pseuds/erenskies
Summary: At some point in their lives, humans are assigned with their own angels and devils to guide or mislead them, respectively.  But truth be told their jobs is just to make sure the subject stays neutral.At age three, Yoo Chaeyoung finally met hers; the archangel Park Jihyo and the archdevil Hirai Momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	An Angel, A Devil, and The Cub In Between

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, very mild swearing 
> 
> (please check the end notes for more hihi)

Many are unaware and few may have known but at some point in their lives they get assigned with one guardian angel and one tricky devil to guide and pull them into sin, respectively. 

For these beings, they call it a mission: to shape their human to be good or bad and help provide balance in the universe. They join the person in their day to day life. Not in the form of a voice tickling their ears with delectable temptation or sweet righteousness left and right but rather as that one stranger they pass by on the street, their coworker, the bartender in that one pub with the funky sign, the waiter in their favorite restaurant, _a friend_ they've had since childhood. 

Yes, these angels and devils disguise themselves as any form of life fit for their subject. 

And now was the time that a certain three year old Yoo Chaeyoung was assigned with her own. 

It was in the wee hours of the night when Chaeyoung was fast asleep in her room, completely unaware that her life was about to change forever. 

It started when the wind picked up speed in the little girl's room and an angel materialized out of thin air. Her gold bands softly tinkle as she lands on the floor and her long white silk robe rests perfectly on her sandalled feet. 

If one were to see her it was as if the statue in one of those Gothic churches materialized because the angel was nothing short of its magnificence and glory as she tiptoes nearer to the child's bed. 

She peeks and instantly coos, a soft 'aw' gracing her lips to be lost in the silence of the wind. 

The little baby tiger sucking on her thumb with her other arm sprawled above her head. Chaeyoung suckles softly and her eyebrows knit together, forming a displeased expression. 

**"Such a cute one aren't you?"** she gushes, rainbows and sparkles figuratively spilling out of her mouth. She promises herself that she's going to be this little one's good friend, she's going to take care of her so well and raise her into a fine well-mannered, God-fearing and well-loved young woman. She was–

_I am_ –

**"so going to raise you well, Miss Yoo Chae–"**

The archangel stopped mid sentence when she felt the air shift and the temperature drop a few degrees lower. The ground harshly rumbled and she wraps her wings around her clothed body. 

She heard a low voice creep behind her along the cold and lazy footsteps as this _devil_ went closer. 

She could not be horrified more but boy was she wrong when she heard the devil speak with it's honeyed voice. 

**"I wonder why people have these kids,"** the devil peeked into the bed and grimaced, **"Little imbeciles, they cannot even clean up after themselves!"**

The woman then side-glanced at her frozen companion and dipped her head in an act of flamboyance. **"And hello to you too Jihyo."** she clicked her tongue and patted the archangel's shoulder, recoiling almost immediately, **"Ah, angel dust, keep that shit away from me."**

  
  


**"Hello to you too Momo."** Jihyo sighed and unwrapped her wings around her to fully turn towards her newly arrived companion. 

Momo was dressed in all black leather, chains and combat boots along with heavy dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. 

If people did not know she was Hirai Momo, the archdevil, keeper of the Hall of the Damned, (and lowkey Cerberus' favorite _hooman._ ) they would think she was a teenager going through her emo goth phase. 

**"Children are annoying, they get all over the place, they cry over the simplest things."** Momo continued to ramble as she unceremoniously sat on the small bean bag chair. **"Why don't fully grown mature adults just fall from heaven like rain?– Oh that's a nice idea you can** **_totally_ ** **pitch that to the High Council!"**

Jihyo shook her head at the absurd and quite odd proposition and decided to answer by the book, **"That's because of the punishment of–"**

**"Yada yada, I heard that story countless times, Jihyo."** Momo looked at her in the eye. **"Didn't think we'd meet soon though, much less in this situation."**

**"You never called once in the last decade how was I supposed to know when to come down to Earth?"**

Momo stopped to think, **"Right, right I forgot. One of these days we're going out to get some of those roasted flesh with mini trees, and I want mine medium rare."**

**"They're called steak and vegetables–"**

Momo raised a hand, **"Now the only** **_stake_ ** **I'm hearing from you is the one they use to impale vampires of their undead lives so for now it's called roasted flesh. I'm not accepting any other name."**

Jihyo was about to bite back with a lecture about how that wasn't tasteful to say in a social setting but before she could she heard a sob that was definitely not coming from her and Momo. 

And then another. 

And another before it escalated into high-pitched wails. 

**"Oh sweet Sattang,"** Momo muttered and pushed both palms against her ears as Jihyo scrambled to placate the crying baby. 

**"Jihyo, tell it to lower its volume!"** the older hissed.

**"How?!"** she whisper-yelled back. 

**"I don't know, find an off switch or something!"**

**"That's not how human anatomy works!"**

**"Then make it quit some way! My ears are going to bleed!"** Momo groaned exasperated and as much as it amused Jihyo how Momo was being over dramatic she cannot risk the humans in this house finding them all because of a crying baby.

**"Stop yelling, I'm trying!"** said the archangel with little to no experience with crying babies. This was the first time she was assigned to someone so young. Jihyo leaned forward and tapped its belly softly twice, **"There there?"** she said.

**"Oh that didn't work."** she remarked when Chaeyoung wailed harder, scaring the angel off her wits and made her recoil a few steps back.

**"What do I do? Why won't it stop?"** she panicked. How she wished there really was an off-switch. 

**"That's a damn human not a jukebox you dimwit."**

**"But you just mentioned an off-switch!"**

**"I'm a devil, I** **_lie_ ** **, I** **_deceive_ ** **people,"** Momo seethed **.** It was fun seeing Jihyo panic over a little kid but even she understood the risks **.**

She stood up and brushed past Jihyo, **"Just…step aside or else you'll get snot on your table cloth."**

The angel protectively wrapped her arms around her robe, glaring at Momo who picked up the child and cradled her in her arms. 

**"There, there. Stop crying now or else I'm going to bite your head off little human."** she gently patted it's back and hummed. In a matter of seconds the wailing dissipated into soft calculated breathing. 

Jihyo looked at Momo in amazement, **"Wow for a devil you're surprisingly soft."**

Momo's eyes flinched, **"Shut up."** she said as she continued to _gently_ support the baby's head, and _gently_ continued with her ministrations never minding the fact that the child was already off to dream land. 

_Softy._ Jihyo thought as she tucked a loose tuft of hair behind Chaeyoung's ears. The kid had a little mole on her chin. 

The domestic atmosphere got cut off when Momo whispered, **"Looks like a semi-bald white rat I know."**

Jihyo nudged her side and smiled as she admired the cute, sleeping, _smelly_ baby. 

Wait. 

**"Oh no."**

Momo froze, puzzling the angel. 

**"What?"** the devil robotically put the child down back on her bed and only then did Jihyo register the familiar stench of _that_. 

A realization dawned on the two. 

_Oh so that's why she was crying._

Jihyo exhaled in relief, she thought they woke the kid up because of their loud voices. It's all good. 

But of course not everyone present was as accepting as her. Not everyone is Momo. 

**"The smell's stuck on my Armani leather jacket!"** she screamed, **"The stench, I think I'm going to be sick."** she said as she choked on air, dramatically slurring her way around the room like an old drunk man. 

**"It's just baby poop, blood is much more icky."** Jihyo commented, standing still on her spot. 

**"But my fucking Armani leather jack–"** Momo cut herself off when she heard the subtle sound of the door knob being unlocked. The two of them met gazes and they knew they had thought of the same thing. 

With practiced ease, Momo latched onto Jihyo as the latter dematerialized, effectively bringing the devil to her sphere. 

\--------

**"Great, the poopy stench is stuck on me."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"I can wash it for you."**

**"Thanks, here you go. I need it hand washed and dry-cleaned by the end of the week."**

\--------

Meanwhile back in Chaeyoung's room… 

**"I told you I heard shouting in my baby's room."** Nayeon reasoned out as she entered with a sleepy Jeongyeon trailing behind her. 

**"Then why bring me and a fucking baseball bat?"**

**"I need something to smash that thick skull of yours if our baby went missing."**

The couple peeked into the bed prompting Jeongyeon to groan, **"See she's asleep."**

**"She pooped."**

**"But still asleep."** Jeongyeon reasoned out and Nayeon gave her _that_ look, **"Fine… I'll go change her diapers…"**

Nayeon walked her way out, leaving her poor wife on mommy duty. 

\--------------

_Sniff._

**"My baby Chaeyoungie smells like heaven and hell at the same time."**

––––––––––––––––––––––

In the last few years since the bedroom incident, Momo and Jihyo have shown themselves as the Yoo's nannies, gardeners, drivers, housekeepers, car washers, butlers, party entertainers and other bizarre occupations only the best and largest sum amount of money could get. 

If anything else was extraordinary than the family's striking looks and wide lawn and two-story mansion is that–

**"The bitch is loaded!"** Momo barged into the main kitchen where Jihyo was working on the afternoon snacks of the young princess of the house. 

**"I'd prefer if you'd not call her that, Chaeyoung is a sweet bundle of joy."** she said as she chopped some fruits to go with the snack and sandwiches she's prepared. 

She arranged it in a tray with regular square toast and some heart-cut bread. Man-made stuff really was something in this time, she thought as she undeniably had a lot of time playing with the metal hoops of different shapes. 

They were cookie cutters. 

Momo's quick hand immediately swiped a piece and popped it into her mouth while Jihyo looked at her tight-lipped. 

**"What? Famine came to visit earlier, I got hungry."**

Jihyo shrugged in agreement. Famine did love to come visit unannounced but Gluttony never left Momo's side. 

**"Anyways, Chaeyoung skipped on her violin classes again today."**

Jihyo slapped a healthy amount of butter on the bread, **"Isn't that like your wish? Now you don't have to listen to Mozart on loop on the pizza app."**

Momo teleported to Jihyo's other side, not forgetting to snag herself one more piece of fruit.

**"First of all Jih, it's called YouTube."** Jihyo rolled her eyes, **"And second, yes I would have been proud if she didn't go to Jeongyeon and said 'Mommy I want to learn how to rap!'"** Momo grimaced while she tried her best to imitate the kid's tone and expression.

The clambering of the bread knife hitting the wooden board resounded the kitchen followed by Jihyo's 'what?'

**"Apparently, she saw this American rapper on social media."**

**"Social media is scary."** Momo added.

Jihyo nodded, **"Very scary, I never understand what goes on there like…one minute I'm scrolling, the next second I get** **_teleported_ ** **to this site asking me for my credit card number."**

Momo made a face of disgust, **"Yeah that sounds dangerous."**

**"Yeah, I filled it up anyways and now my phone's blowing up, and lookie here,"** Jihyo raised her phone and read, **"Apparently, I just bought a bag for two hundred fifty thousand dollars."**

The devil shook her head, **"That's too much I thought you're going to donate that money to charity or whatever?"**

**"Yeah crazy right? I don't even use bags for goodness' sake."** Jihyo clicked her tongue before finishing the final touches of her snacks for Chaeyoung. She grabbed a clean cloth and wiped her hand with it. 

**"Now go, I'll follow you. In the meantime I suggest you start learning how to** **_talk_ ** **bars MO. You need to get that job."**

Momo frowned. **"Ji, it's spitting bars, learn your words."**

**"See, you already have the background for it, yay!"** Jihyo enthusiastically clapped her hands with the biggest shit-eating grin that annoyed Momo to no end. 

**"I can just dissuade her…"** Jihyo raised a brow, **"Or not. Don't limit her capabilities as you firmly stated in our contract."**

**"Oh lovely you remember it so well!"**

Jihyo beamed at her, she totally forgot about that one clause in their three hundred pages contract slash waiver. 

**"Ugh. You're lagging behind Ji, this kid is getting worse than Sattang herself."** and with that Momo left, talking to herself on how she can learn rapping in a few short hours. 

**"I don't think anyone can be worse than Sana."** Jihyo chuckled before carrying her tray and going out into the lawn where Chaeyoung was playing with her new pet dog. She hasn't named him yet. 

**"It's time to eat Chaeyoung-ah!"**

Chaeyoung looked up and flashed Jihyo her toothy smile, **"Jihyo unnie!"**

The angel set down the food on the picnic table as Chaeyoung and Momo approached her. The two of them picked up a sandwich each and bit into it, Momo's face crunching up in disgust. 

Chaeyoung bit a small portion of the _heavenly_ treat but instantly frowned, **"There's no ketchup?"**

Momo raised her brow while Jihyo turned the other way. Jihyo hated ketchup because it looked like concentrated sticky blood. Momo took another bite.

**"How the hell did you manage to fuck up a sandwich?"**

The angel hissed and covered 10-year-old Chaeyoung's ears, **"Don't curse in front of the child!"**

Momo finished the last of her treat before taking another one of the _fucked up_ sandwiches and continued shouting profanities left and right. 

\------------

**"Jihyo unnie, what is fu–"**

**"Yoo Chaeyoung eat your sandwich and go."**

\------------

**"Jihyo, why is Momo saying pink lamborghini over and over again?"**

**"Oh she's teaching Chae how to rap, Nayeon unnie."**

**"What?"**

**"Jeongyeon unnie allowed it apparently."**

**"Yoo JEONGYEON!"**

\------------

On another day in another year Jihyo and Momo sat side by side while watching Chaeyoung talk to their next door neighbor. 

**"That kid is some good influence on her."** Jihyo looked at the two fondly while Momo rolled her eyes again in disgust. 

**"I can't believe snotty, bratty, devilish, poopy pants, crybaby, arm biter Yoo Chaeyoung is turning eighteen."**

Jihyo grinned, **"Please, she's only like that to you. She's literally an angel to me."**

**"That's because you're led to believe the good in people, Ji."** the devil pointed out, **"But…"**

Chaeyoung laughed in the distance as she introduced her dog to Ray, the neighbor's family dog. The two dogs immediately became acquaintances, and their owners as well. 

Jihyo and Momo could not remember the last time Chaeyoung looked so happy. 

**"...I guess the kid turned out well so…good job on that."**

Jihyo nudged Momo by the arm, **"You're not so bad yourself you soft devil."**

Momo bared her fangs and her eyes glowed red as she roared a no, making Jihyo laugh in turn. 

**"What are you up to next?"** Momo asked after a few. 

**"Hmm… I guess I'll stick around Earth for a few more years,"** Jihyo pondered, **"For Chaeyoung too, that kid still has a long way to go."**

Momo nodded and tore her gaze away from Jihyo to look at Chaeyoung who was waving them over. 

The angel and devil went near the two teenagers. **"Mina, these are my aunts Jihyo and Momo, well not really my aunts they have been working for us for** **_Go–_ ** **"** Jihyo gave her a pointed look, **"** **_who_ ** **knows how long."**

**"And she's Mina she's having lunch together with us."**

Mina bowed down and introduced herself, **"I'm Myoui Mina, we just moved from across the street."** the two glanced to where the girl was pointing at and saw Tzuyu and Dahyun waving at them, their contrasting black and white wings out in broad daylight. 

Jihyo smiled at Dahyun, she trusted the young angel in this so she whispered, **"I told you this kid is** **_good_ ** **influence."**

Momo sighed in defeat but then Chaeyoung lifted her plate making Jihyo's mouth drop in horror at the copious amount of ketchup on the bread making it soft, mushy, icky, milkshakey, bloody–

Momo snickered, **"Who's the good influence now?"**

**"Yeah I really am staying around, you can't trust ketchup lovers."**

Momo tilted her head, **"But ketchup could literally go with anything!"**

**"Right?"** Mina said and the two nodded together. 

**"Nope, you guys can't change my mind I worked as a maid in this household, you have no idea how many times I had to clean ketchup off white sheets."** Jihyo waved the three off and they started laughing. 

Momo followed Jihyo into the house followed by the two. 

**"Yup I'm not leaving either, fuck the mission! We're staying forever!"** she shouted with both her arms raised in the air. 

Chaeyoung and Mina lagged behind the two bickering adults and for a brief second she saw faint black and white wings adorn the backs of her aunts. 

**"What's wrong?"** Mina stopped walking when Chaeyoung did but the younger just dismissed her. 

**"Nothing."**

**"Maybe it's my eyes playing tricks on me but I think Aunt Jihyo and Aunt Momo are angels."** she smiled and then shook her head. The wings were no longer there, yeah it was probably just her eyes playing with her. 

**"You sure? One of them could be a devil, isn't that how the myth goes?"**

**"But…**

  
  
  
  
  


**Aren't devils just fallen angels themselves?"**

They say that when a person reaches a certain age they meet their angels and devils disguised as a normal human being.. They may be that one stranger they pass by on the street, their coworker, the bartender in that one pub with the funky sign, the waiter in their favorite restaurant, _a friend_ they've had since childhood. 

Your nannies, gardeners, drivers, housekeepers, car washers, butlers, party entertainers in your big mansion. 

Because once upon a time, Chaeyoung was skeptic of this _myth_. 

But after that one afternoon before her eighteenth birthday she might as well have believed it. 

But truth or not, Chaeyoung doesn't care because she knew;

She'd thank Heaven and Hell for giving her Hirai Momo and Park Jihyo as hers. 

She won't trade them for anything in the whole universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! please do check my Twitter account (@ErenSkies_twt) for the cover/artwork of this au made by @TitoKimbap (kudos to you sir!) for this au collaboration.
> 
> Shout out to the Once Creative Circle, you guys are the best and happy third monthsary to our growing group :]
> 
> to the readers, if you wish to read more of the angel x devil TWICE au just search #OCC_Divinus on Twitter or follow @oncecreative_ph, byeeeeee!


End file.
